Meh
Oddly enough, he never showed any limit to the size of bayonets that he can pull out of his coat, as he has some that are smaller than daggers and others that are bigger than swords. Strangely it's s never been said how many bayonets he can throw or pull out his coat and sleeves, which also, doesn't show any sign of pockets or hilts keeping the blades. This can be seen as in most fights, where his coat waves madly in the wind or in fast movements, showing clear sign of its inner sides. Whether he can summon an endless number of bayonets, they are concealed with some sort of holy power or can be generated by nano-technology in his clothing remains unknown. Hirano claims something among the lines of Anderson being '4th-dimensional. Holy Barriers and ConsecrationEdit Anderson was capable of using small bayonets in the TV series to affix pages of scripture onto the walls of a building, in order to "purify" the house and prevent any usage of black magic. In the manga and OVA, this ability is referred to as a "barrier," the pages are stapled to walls using nails and act more like a ward against vampires. Seras, specifically, could not escape through a door or window blocked by this barrier. Anderson can also use Bible pages to teleport, though how far he can travel has not been made official. In the TV series, Anderson was also shown to use Bible pages in order to trap Alucard. Specifically, he used them to entangle Alucard's arms before slicing his head off. The Nail of HelenaEdit Helena's Nail Anderson preparing to use the Nail. Alexander Anderson receives "Helena's Nail" from Section III Matthew, the Vatican's relic retrieval division. Discovered by Helena, Constantine's mother, it is said to be one of the nails of the True Cross. In fact, in the dub, Alucard remarks with hostility that the nail smells 'of blood and miracle.' Anderson stabs himself in the heart with it and he became, in the words of Alucard, 'one of God's monsters.' He also said that he turned himself into 'a scrap of miracle' using a 'scrap of miracle.' Anderson displayed some peculiar plant-related powers, and has shown himself to be powerful enough to stop the Jackal's bullets with his thorns. Also, it appears Anderson's blades were now powerful enough to affect even Alucard's immortality. Anderson's regeneration seems to have been further enhanced, his body growing the same thorny vines where he was injured, and he was only killed when he had his heart, where the Nail had been driven, ripped out of him. In addition, these vines can wrap themselves around his foes and cause injury, and instantly ignite all things "unholy" or "satanic," causing them to erupt in flames. Anderson's face and likely all of his fleshy body were transformed into a humanoid mass of thorny vines. Alucard noted a relationship between these thorns and Christ's Crown of Thorns. The use of the Nail prompted Alucard to officially label Anderson a monster rather than a human. Alucard states that the monster who acknowledges God is no different than a monster who doesn't, they are both one in the same: monsters. Alucard would have been proud to die at the hands of a human, but Anderson was no longer human after the Nail was embedded into his heart so he had to be destroyed like any other monster.